


Princess of Arendelle

by Shuichi_Kurama



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Anna & Elsa are Not Related, Elsa Has Ice Powers, F/F, Hans has ice powers, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:30:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3338933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuichi_Kurama/pseuds/Shuichi_Kurama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on how Frozen should have been, Elsa knows how to control her powers, Anna is adopted, Elsanna in the end. Elsa's parents die, but not in the way you might think. How will Elsa cope with being Queen when war threatens her kingdom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A 'sister'

Elsa was an only child of the King and Queen of Arendelle, she was a gifted child, blessed with the rare power of being able to control the ice, snow and frost around her. She used to go to school. However, she was removed from the school after a couple of incidents occurred resulting in the encasement of a student in ice.  She had locked herself in her room for almost an entire day, she only came out after her mother hours consoling her, telling her that nothing happened to the boy, that she wouldn't be in trouble, how it wasn't her fault.The boy had been troubling Elsa, asking her to show her powers every second that he could spare from paying attention in class, which caused Elsa to become angry and shoot ice at him. She finally stepped out, her eyes puffy because of all the tears, a coldness could be felt which was a result of the outburst of emotions.

"I don't wanna go to school anymore"

"Okay dear, you can stay here, we'll get people to teach you right here, and you won't have to worry about boys like him again" the queen consoled

"Thank you mother"

From that day onward Elsa was taught by the best private tutors in the land, she learnt her subjects very well, and was going to be prepared to be the best monarch to succeed to the throne. As time passed, with the help of her parents' love, she mastered her ice powers. Life seemed perfect.

* * *

 

Anna had no memory of her parents, she had grown up in an orphanage since when she could remember. She was just a baby, when her parents suposedly abandoned her in front of an orphanage. The nuns who worked there took care of her like she was their own child (not thay they would have experience). Anna was a paricularly difficult child to tame, she always got into trouble by getting into fights with the other children or accidently breaking windows. She was usually accompanied by Kristoff, her best friend.

One day the sisters received word that the Royal couple couldn't concieve again and were deciding to adopt another child, from their orphanage the next day.

* * *

 

The nuns had made everyone prim and proper ...... well almost everyone, somehow Anna had messed up her bun and nearly ruined the effort the nuns had put into braiding her hair. At about noon, the Royal couple arrived and the children were made to line up so that they could choose a child to take to their castle. They looked around at everyone, they were all perfectly behaved. however Anna was the only one who had shown any signs of energy as she started pointing and laughing at the king's pot-belly, before abruptly stopping after she saw a glare from the the head nun. The king went towards her and kneeled down next to her

"so you think I'm funny ?" he asked in an authorative, yet kind voice

Anna nodded slowly. The queen covered her mouth and lightly giggles, The king stood up and told to the head nun "I think we've decided, we'll take this young girl" He turned to Anna and asked "Tell me girl, what's your name ? How old are you ?"

"I'm Anna and I'm 12 ..... sir, are you going to take me away from here ?"

"Anna, yes we are going to take you away from here. You know those castles from your stoy books ?"

Anna nodded

"well we're taking you to a castle just like those, where you can live with a princess, I know you'll get along very well with our daughter" Anna couldn't help but smile.

* * *

 

It was very unusual for Elsa to be summoned during the middle of her classes, even if it was by her parents.

"What is it mother, father ?" Elsa asked

"We got you someone to play and have fun with" The queen said, beaming

Anna stepped out from behind the queen.

"Well go on, introduce yourself to Anna" The queen said

"H-Hi I'm Elsa, nice to meet you" The 13 year old said, "and who are you ?"

"I'm Anna" The grinning strawberry blond replied "And I'm your new sister".

* * *

 

Anna was the first person in her own age group whom Elsa had ever since she used to go to school. She now had a classmate during her classes, and a playmate and friend for life. Anna had influenced Elsa so much, in a very short span of time, in a couple of months kitchen raids became very common, and it wasn't unusual to find dismantled suits if armour around the castle. Elsa had been against sharing her room with Anna at first but soon warmed up to her and wanted her to sleep in the same room

As they grew through their teenage years they became best friends, Elsa had grown taller than Anna by about an inch. Anna hadn't found out about Elsa'a powers untill she was 14. It was a regular morning, Elsa was getting ready to start, she had just taken a bath and was getting dressed. Anna had been searching for Elsa, it had been snowing that day and she wanted to build snowmen with her sister.

She ran around the castle calling out Elsa's name, finally she realised that she had forgotten to check their room. She ran back to her shared room, after face-palming herself for her careless memory. Anna burst into the room with no warning whatsoever and found herself staring at a very naked Elsa. Elsa, who got startled, accidently shot an ice wall between the two. Anna, who had been awkwardly blushing, now, got shocked after seeing the ice which divided the room.

"Whoa ! What did you do Elsa ? how did you do that ?"

"oh my god, I'm so sorry, I didn't hit you did I ? I just got startled when you came in here" Elsa said "I hadn't made a practice of locking my door, but people usually knock first" Elsa began putting her clothes on.

"Don't worry about it Elsa, I'm fine and I'm sorry, I'll knock next time ... WAIT A SECOND, HOW DID YOU DO THIS?? " Anna said in a shocked voice as she realised what had just happened

"I have the power to control ice and snow" Elsa said as she melted the ice wall (now fully dressed) "I had it since I was born"

"That is so amazing, why didn't you tell me earlier ?"

"Well I was afraid that you would not like me and make fun of me by calling me a freak or something " Elsa said with her head hung down.

"Well I don't know why anyone would make fun of you for that, but I love it, my sister can control ice, THAT IS SO AWESOME !!" Anna practically shouted "Let's go build some snowmen now, .... wait we can build snowmen INSIDE now, that is so cool"

Anna felt a warm embrace, Elsa had run over and hugged her "Thank you anna" she said smiling. "now where should we build it ?"


	2. A growing bond

The next few days were spent by the princesses in building snowmen and ice-skating around the house. However they were caught by the king and were given an earful shouting about how someone could get hurt. Elsa had gotten very upset after getting shouted at, so much so that she ran into her room and shut the door. The king who was very busy was about to go for a meeting, he apologised to Anna and told her to tell Elsa the same. Anna went to her room in hurried footsteps only to find a locked door. She knocked, but to no avail,   
  
"He said he didn't mean it Elsa" Anna said with a tinge of worry in her voice "Come on out, I know something fun we can do, let's go out to town and ride our bikes"  
  
The door's latch opened, Anna opened the door and stepped inside, she saw very menacing and sharp icicles protruding from all sides towards the middle where Elsa stood.   
  
"I'm sorry, this happens when I'm sad about something, usually after getting yelled at" Elsa said,  
gesturing to the ice as her head hung down.  
  
"Oh come on, stop getting upset for such tiny things, you're a friggin' princess" Anna said as she walked to face Elsa "now stop crying, I'm here for you"  
  
Anna hugged Elsa tightly, Elsa was shocked at the way she felt at that moment. Icicles automatically retracted into the walls and the temprature was returning to normal. "how is possible ? I haven't even known Anna for very long, and yet it feels like I've known her forever and she has this effect on me, I can melt this ice cause of her ....... is this love ?" She thought seeing as love was the only way to thaw the effect of her ice powers.  
  
"Now come on" Anna said as she broke away from the hug "Let's go out and have fun, maybe we can cycle up the mountain" Anna said with a smile on her face, the brightest one Elsa had the privilage of remembering.  
  
"Okay let's go, I can't wait" Elsa said, returning the smile.  


* * *

  
A couple of years had passed by peacefully, with no signs of war. The princess and her adopted sister had grown up to become beautiful young women, Elsa was now 20 and almost old enough to succeed to the throne. Even though Anna had grown older along with Elsa, neither had grown up and still behaved like the children they were when they had first met. One evening the Royal couple had received an invitation from the ruler of the southern isles to attend the ball that they were hosting.

  
The king and queen were never happier than when Elsa and Anna were at the dinner table, eating, playing with their food and drinking their hot chocolate. Elsa had seemed to be smiling a lot more after Anna arrived than before.   
  
Suddenly a snowball flew past the king's face.   
  
"whoa ! girls calm down, you can play in your room, not in at the table"   
  
"She started it" Anna said pointing at Elsa   
  
"No I didn't" Elsa said only to receive an 'oh really' stare from her mother.   
  
"Anyway girls" The queen said "You both will be alone together for the next week, your father and I are going to the southern isles, so I expect good behaviour from the both of you. Kai is in charge when we aren't here, and you both listen to him okay"   
  
"okay mother" the children said in unision. They turned around to hide a giggle as they knew that they could do whatever they wanted cause Kai was very nice to them.  
  
They 2 young women soon finished their dinners and made their way up to their room. It was getting late and Elsa wanted to sleep, but Anna was much too awake for any of this 'sleep' nonesense. Elsa changed out of her clothes and got into her bed, meanwhile Anna changed in the bathroom and re-entered to find a fast asleep Elsa.   
  
"Oh this won't do"Anna said to herself as she pondered how to fall asleep when she was so full of energy. She quietly climbed onto Elsa's bed a mischevious smile on her face.    
  
"Anna, go to sleep" Elsa said sleepily, without shifting from her sleeping position curled up sideways.  
  
"oh come on, I can't sleep, not now at least, let's play or do SOMETHING" Anna said, as she threw her hands and lay down next to Elsa.   
  
"fine, what do you want to do ?" Elsa said as she rolled around and got up. "do you want to have a snowfight Anna ?"  
  
"Yay !" Anna jumped up and nearly shouted out before being silenced by Elsa  
  
"let's not make too much noise, we're supposed o be asleep"   
  
Elsa started a flurry inside their room and covered the floor with a layer of snow. She created a snow ball and hurled it at Anna which hit her smack on her face.  
  
"Hey, no fair, you're not allowed to use your powers" Anna protested.   
  
"okay okay" Elsa said as she began gathering up some snow to make a fort.   


They continued to play until both of them were tired out and they lay next to each other, cuddled up on Elsa's bed.   
  
"Love you Elsa" Anna said as she begun to close her eyes "Goodnight"  
  
"Love you too Anna, goodnight" Elsa replied as she melted what was left of the snow and covered them up with another blanket. 

* * *

  
  
The next day the family were seated at the dining table to have breakfast, along with a  skinny stranger who had red hair, glasses and carried a book which seemed a bit heavy for someone so thin to carry.   
  
'This girls is the dignitary from the southern isles, who will be escorting us on our trip" The king said. The two girls curtsied and sat down next to the queen.  
  
"now girls I don't want anything to be broken while we're gone ..... or any more suits of armour dented" The king said staring at Anna in particular, who tried to nonchalantly whistle.   
  
Elsa didn't like the new person sitting in the room, something about him didn't feel right to her. The family soon finished their meals and the Royal couple got up to bid their children farewell,   
  
"goodbye Elsa, goodbye Anna" The queen said as she kissed them on their foreheads "And remember Elsa, your birthday is in 2 weeks, you'll finally be old enough to hadle this kingdom"   
  
"Come here both of you" the king said as he embraced them in a hug, "I love you both, I'll miss you when I'm gone"   
  
Everyone present there left the castle and made their way to the harbour where a ship from the southern isles awaited them. The king and queen along with the dignitary got onto the ship, and as the ship departed started waving to Elsa and Anna.   
  
"Goodbye, we'll miss you" the girls called out.  
  
"We'll miss you too, take care of each other" The king replied ....... little did he know that those would be the last words he'd say before he would be murdered. 


	3. Wrecked

The trip to the southern isles would take at least 2 days and they had to stop along the way to prevent crashing into the dangerously sharp rocks which dotted the sea near the southern isles. On the second day the ship set sail from the port of York in the monarchy of Weselton towards their destination, When they neared the dangerous rocks, it was evening and the sun was setting, the King and Queen had retired to their quarters for the rest of the day, their guest and escort however stayed awake and outside on deck.  
  
He approached the captain who was at the wheel of the ship, he pointed out the path to direct the ship safely, however the man from the southern isles had a more heinous plan in mind. He brought out his short concealed dagger and slit the captain's throat. He hid the body between some barrels at the stern of the ship, meanwhile, most of the other pirates were inside the ship, eating some snacks. The man from the southern isles prepared a long boat with some barrels of water, he then enterred the room where the rest of the crew were snacking, he greeted them and told them that they need not work for the rest of the trip and that the captain would guide them to their destination safely. While everyone was cheering with cups of wine in their hands the evil man exited.  
  
On his way out he had grabbed two cups of wine, he held both in one hand as he opened his ring which contained a very deadly poison. He emptied the contents into one cup and made sure to know which cup he had poisoned. He knew that the king would be stronger than him and that he would not be able to fight him. He knocked on the door to the king's quarters, a few seconds later the king answered, the queen still fast asleep.  
  
'Are we there already ?" he questioned  
  
"almost there your majesty, but first would you like some wine ? the crew having some and invited me to have some, I didn't want ou to be left out o I brought you some" The man said offering the poisoned wine

"To our health" the king toasted as he lifted his cup which the man replicated. After the king took his first sip, it didn't take long for the effect to take place, the king was feeling dizzy and within seconds, with a last gasp, dropped to the floor, lifeless. The man then walked over to the queen and took out his blood encrusted dagger. he crept up behind her bed and caught a hold of her mouth and covered it with his hand. The queen awoke, her eyes wide in shock, she tried to scream, but to no avail.  
  
"The southern isles sends you their regards" The man said as he slit her throat and let her bleed out.  
  
The man wiped his blade with a corner of the bedspread which wasn't covered in blood and hid it between his clothes again. The walked out towards the steering wheel and angled the ship towards the pointed rocks. He then climbed into his long boat and slowly lowered himself to the sea, he released his boat from the ship and started rowing away from the rocks and towards the coast. As he rowed away he heard the crrash of the ship against the rocks and the screams of the crew probably after they found the bodies.  
  
As the man approached the coast night began to fall. He took out a candle from one of his pockets, lit it with a matchstick and attached it to the bow of the boat. When he reached the coast, he was met alone by a man who wore a hood. It was hard to make out his face in the darkness, all he could tell was that he had grown very long sideburns.  
  
"is it done ?" The hooded man asked  
  
"They don't call me the best for nothin you know. The Royal couple are disposed of, as per your request" the skinny man replied with an evil smile.  
  
"Good, now here's your reward" The hooded man said as he tossed a bag of gold to the murderer. "Now get going, we better not get caught by anyone" The skinny man hurried away into the night, his bag of coins now jingling with his reward.  
  
"Finally" The hooded man said as he looked at the moon in the night sky "Arendelle will be mine"

* * *

 

"Are you okay Elsa ?" Anna asked Elsa who had  a very sad look on her face.  Her parents had not arrived at the southern isles, they had not gotten word from them for almost 2 weeks. The week which was supposed to be fun and games for Elsa and Anna had turned into one filled with worry and Elsa having several breakdowns, the worst of which occurred when she heard that remains of her parents' ship was found but they weren't anywhere to be spotted.

* * *

(4 days ago)  
  
It  was finally confirmed that she would never see her parents again. She had just heard the news from Kai, she stood frozen to the spot, next to Anna,  in a mixture of fear, sadness, anxiety and a sense of lonliness. Elsa was crushed, she was trying to hold back her tears but it wasn't possible  
  
"I think you should go" Anna hurriedly whispered to Kai who walked out and closed the door behind him.  
  
Elsa began crying loudly, she fell to the floor, her back only straight because she had her back against a wall, she was sniffling, clueless as to what to do. She pulled her kneew up to her chest and bent her face to hide it.  
  
Anna felt bad, however she did not have such a strong connection to Elsa's parents as Elsa did. She did feel bad, but seeing her 'sister' cry broke her heart. She then noticed ice creeping throughout the room, originating from Elsa. Anna sat down next to Elsa. The cold was stinging her but she didn't care. she put her hands around Elsa and started to hum a soft Celtic tune to Elsa which she had learnt from a foreign book she had read a few times called "the bear and the bow". This was usually sung by Elsa or her mother to put the kids to sleep. She lifted Elsa's face to be level with her own and gave her the warmest hug Elsa had ever felt.  
  
"Don't ever leave me Anna" Elsa said in between sobs.  
  
"I promise I won't" Anna replied.  
  
They remained in the same position for a couple of minutes before breaking away.  
  
"come on, I bet some soup will help" Anna said  
  
"actually I don't feel like having anything, could we just sleep instead ?"  
  
"Alright, it is almost bed time anyway" Anna said as she made Elsa stand up and walked with her to their bed. They lay down, hugging each other "Goodnight Elsa"  
  
"goodnight Anna"  
  
The next day had been the king and queen's funeral, even though there was no body. There were a pair of tombstones place next to each other.  Anna and Elsa stood in front of them, holding hands.  
  
"thank you Anna, I wouldn't be here without you" Elsa said with a half smile which Anna returned. The priest soon arrived and performed the last rites for the royal couple. Afterwards many guests spoke about the late king and queen. Finally after everything was over, the guests soon dispersed and the soon to be queen and Anna walked back into the palace, shutting the doors which wouldn't be open for another three days

* * *

(present)  
  
"I'm okay Anna, I think" Elsa said nervously as she fixed up her hair into a bun. It was coronation day and it was time for Elsa to take the reigns of the kingdom, and though Anna had full faith in Elsa's abilities, the Queen to be was filled with anxiety as to whether she'd be a good ruler. "What if I mess up Anna ?"  
  
"I know you won't, you're as close to perfect as I've ever seen" Anna reassured Elsa. Anna took Elsa's hand and looked her in the eye "You'll be the best ruler Arendelle could ever have" and together, hand in hand, they stepped out of Elsa's room, the coronation was going to begin soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this chapter, and for any of you wondering where Kristoff is, don't worry he will be there in the next chapter. Also the poem I was talking about was "A Mhaighdean Bhan Uasal", here's the link (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ROPKDUBFsEc). I would like to know whether you guys would like more action or more elsanna ? Please review and let me know :)


	4. A new Queen

The night was one where the moon was half lit causing the ice to shine like crystals. The ice was growing in spikes all around inside the forest, even though it was the middle of July. "Almost there". Another shot of ice was fired towards a tree causing it to explode from within due to the water inside the tree freezing.  A very concentrated shot was fired towards a particularly dense part of the forest. The ice shredded the forest, leaving only sharp and dangerous ice pointing in every direction. “Finally!” The man said with an evil grin in his face. His face half lit by the moonlight, terrible plans of conquest brewing inside his head. The man removed the hood which covered his face; he had red hair, and looked quite handsome. He began to laugh maniacally; his plan would soon be completed

* * *

 

  
It was a full house … or rather castle, everyone had some to visit the Arendelle castle for Elsa’s coronation, even some royals from distant countries; there was one princess who visited them along with her parents. She looked as though she had never heard of a brush and was always getting chided by her mother. Many trade partners visited, in hopes of wooing the new queen to trick her so that they could make a monetary profit.   
  
The princess herself had only just come out of her room and she was having a nervous moment. Luckily Anna was there to calm her down.  
  
‘Oh it’ll be fine Elsa, what are you worrying about? ” Anna asked  
  
“I don’t know, what if they don’t like me ?”   
  
“Why would anyone not like you? You’re perfect, you’re graceful, smart, kind, caring, beautiful, ….. “ Anna trailed off as she noticed that Elsa’s face had turned bright red.   
  
“Thank you so much Anna” Elsa said as she hugged Anna. Anna then felt a pair of lips softly peck her cheeks. While desperately trying to hide her face she said “No worries, it’s what I’m here for. Come one let’s go out there and do this together” They walked through the long corridor towards the chapel.  
  
  
There in the chapel the guests and priest were already waiting for the two. It was filled with other rulers such as Fergus, one of the king’s best friends. Two of the thirteen princes of the southern isles seemed to be bickering about something but stopped out of respect for the queen. Their cousin on the queen’s side, Rapunzel was also there.

 

Elsa walked toward the centre of the altar where the priest stood. She stood opposite to the priest while Anna proceeded to the side of the altar. She bowed low before the priest, who placed the crown which was in his hand on Elsa’s head. The priest then offered Elsa the orb and scepter which were kept on a pillow. Elsa took with both her hands and turned to face the crowd. She glanced towards Anna because she was nervous. Anna looked back into Elsa’s eyes and gave her a re-assuring smile. Elsa was filled once more with confidence and turned back to the crowd as the priest began the ceremony.  
  
“ …….. Sem hon heldr inum helgum eignum ok krýnd í þessum helga stað ek té fram fyrir yðr...Queen Else of Arendelle” The priest ended as the crowd got up and started their applause. Elsa was now officially a queen, her responsibilities had just increased exponentially. However, with Anna at her side, she would face them all. The coronation ball was about to begin soon. The people inside the chapel slowly filed out towards the main hall of the castle where music was being played and food and drink was being served.  
  
The new queen and Anna were the last ones to enter the hall. As they made their way to the centre of the hall they were greeted and congratulated by many rulers and dignitaries. The two princes of the southern isles stopped them and the elder of the two wanted to speak to them.   
  
“Queen and princess, nice to finally meet you two, I am William, the heir and acting king in place of my unwell father” He explained “This is my brother Hans, he is still only a 20 year old and the youngest of my brothers, so you’ll have to forgive him if he is a bit immature. We both share 11 siblings, so it was pretty stiff competition for attention. I do hope that the accident will not cause any differences in our trading policies” By this time, Anna and Hans had both lost concentration and had gotten distracted, one of them wanted some chocolate while the other had stepped out to get some fresh air.  
  
“No I don’t see any problems that might be caused because of the accident” Elsa replied “However I do believe it would be wise not to trade during the stormy seasons” The two continued to talk about their countries trade affairs, meanwhile Hans was nowhere to be seen, not in the castle, not even in the palace grounds.

* * *

 

Hans had travelled to the docks where he told the crew of his ship to unhitch it and that they were going to liven things up. He got into the ship and headed out a little further away from the palace. He then used a canon to shoot a cannonball towards the city. He continued firing until Arendelle’s military force was alert of what was happening. He then ordered the captain to sail to the southern isles and to tell no one about this, and why would they when their pockets would be lined with gold for doing nothing. Hans then lowered a long-boat and rowed back to the Arendelle dock. He got out of the boat and using his ice powers, shredded the boat into tiny splinters. “Now all I need to do is return to the ballroom” he thought to himself “That shouldn’t be too difficult with the panic there will be” He smiled a smile laced with villainy and hurried towards the castle.

* * *

 

Elsa and William’s conversation had been rudely interrupted by Elsa’s general of the army “Your majesty, the city is under attack, there was a ship, it started firing on some house in the civilian areas, luckily all of the people who reside there are present here” He blurted out, he had however been soft enough to not cause a panic.  
  
“Slow down man” Elsa said “What happened now? Which ship was it?”   
  
“Your majesty, it was HIS ship” The general pointed at William “It started firing as it drifted away from shore”  
  
“nonsense man, why would they start firing for no reason?” William retaliated to the general’s accusation.   
  
“You can ask them after we’ve caught them” the general retaliated.  
  
“Calm down, there general and you too William” Elsa said as she tried to calm them down “Let’s go and check it out, then we’ll see what’s going on”  
  
“Your majesty please stay here” The general said “you won’t be safe there, you don’t know who else can betray our trust” he said, gesturing towards William with his head. By this time Anna had noticed the commotion and rushed over to Elsa’s side.  
  
“General Kristoff Bjorgman Erikson” The queen stated his full name “I will be fine, let’s go and find out what has happened, you will be doing your job and protecting me when we’re there I hope?” She questioned.  
  
“Kristoff ? Could he be the same Kristoff” Anna thought inside her head.  
  
“Yes your majesty, let us depart” Kristoff said.   
  
“I’ll also accompany you, but so as to not anger your general I will maintain a distance” William said as they began to walk out of the hall  
  
“I’m coming too” Anna said “I said I will always be at your side, remember?” and so Anna also tagged along. They left the castle towards the dock on horseback so that they would reach faster.  
  
They soon reached the dock and got off. William’s ship was missing.  
  
“So it was my ship, but who would do such a thing?” He thought aloud.  
  
“Did anybody else see where prince Hans went during the ball?” Anna asked the group.


	5. revelations

Hans arrived back at the castle only to find that neither his brother nor the queen was there. He quickly ran over to a guard to ask him where they had gone  
  
“Where did my brother and the queen go?” Hans asked  
  
“They went to the docks to investigate the attack, we were ordered to evacuate the castle safely” The guard replied.  Hans then asked that he be provided with a horse so that he may catch up with his brother. The guard duly brought one from the stables. Hans then rode off towards where the attack had taken place.   
  
Hans heard Anna asking about his disappearance as he neared the group.  
  
“I had stepped outside so as to get some fresh air” Hans replied. His excuse was met with some suspicious eyes, but no one decided to question him further. “What happened here though?” He asked innocently.  
  
“One of your ships attacked our city” Anna said in a way that sounded somewhat accusing.  
  
“I don’t like the idea of your ships attacking us, after we’ve been so co-operative with one another for so long” Elsa said to William “I hope that this problem will be taken care of and that the criminal behind this will be brought to light”  
  
“My hope is the same your majesty, and I assure you that I had nothing to do with this heinous act” William replied “We will also need to borrow a ship and some men to return to the southern isles this evening your majesty. I hope that can be arranged”  
  
  
“It shall be arranged, I believe it is best if you leave now, you might even be able to stop the criminals on your way home” Elsa said  
  
After they reached an agreement Elsa and William decided that it was best that the princes return to the southern isles as it could be attacked by the criminals. Hans was in agreement and so were Kristoff and Anna. Shortly afterward the Princes were ready and Elsa had leant them one of her finest ships and Kristoff’s finest sailors had been made the crew of the vessel, they were ordered to safely drop off the guests and return with the ship.   
  
That evening William and Hans departed from Arendelle to return to the southern isles. They were bid farewell at the docks by the Queen, Kristoff and Anna. On the way back from the docks Kristoff said “I do not like the younger prince, he seems very suspicious”  
  
“He conveniently wasn’t there when the accident happened” Anna stated. “Hey you’re Kristoff aren’t you? Don’t you remember me from the orphanage, it’s me Anna” Anna asked with a burst of excitement in her voice.  
  
“Let’s leave those worries for another day” The queen said as they headed back to the castle.  Elsa walked a bit faster than Kristoff and Anna, leaving the two alone to catch up with each other.  
  
“Yeah I do remember you, I just didn’t say anything because I didn’t think you’d remember me” Kristoff said as he awkwardly scratched his head  
  
“ I see that you’re doing well, General of the army, I’m surprised, when did you become fit for the military? Last thing I remember we were raiding the kitchen’s for more food” Anna said  
  
“I got adopted not too long after you, I was raised pretty well, but my ‘father’ got sick of me being troublesome and forced me to join the army, long story short, I joined the army, I was whipped into shape  and before you know it I was the one whipping people into shape”   
  
“Seems like a tough life”  
  
“not really, Arendelle has been at peace for so long that I’ve even had time to settle down and have a family. My first-born turns 2 this year” Kristoff said with a proud smile.  
  
“Oh I must meet her” Anna said giddily “and who is the lucky lady?”  
  
“Her name is Josephine, Josie for short, we met almost four years ago, at the ice park the queen had built but it’s really a story for another time” Kristoff told Anna as they neared the castle walls “Come meet me and my wife at my house tomorrow?”  
  
“Alright then” Anna beamed “where do you live”   
  
“it’s opposite to the clock tower, near the marketplace, let’s just meet at the tower I’ll guide you from there. I think you should go now; we’ll meet tomorrow at around noon …. Princess” Kristoff said with a bow as he turned and walked towards his own home. Anna returned the bow and walked into the castle to talk to Elsa.  
  
“So how was it meeting your friend?” Elsa asked   
  
“It was nice; he invited me to come over tomorrow” Anna said “Do you want to come with me?”  
  
“ I would love to Anna but I have to deal with the attack, the people need to be calmed down and we need to make sure that the southern isles aren’t turning hostile toward us” Elsa replied “But don’t let me hold you back, you go on okay” Elsa said with a weak smile.  
  
“Thanks Elsa, I think we should go to sleep now, it’s getting late and we’ve had a long day” Anna said with a yawn. Soon afterwards, the duo went to their room and where they changed their clothes and soon went to sleep on the same bed.  
  
The next day, Elsa had gotten up early and was ready to start her first actual day as queen. Anna, however, was still asleep. By the time Anna had woken up, Elsa had already taken a bath and was dressed in her formal attire. She had to attend a conference about the production, trade and foreign relations of Arendelle.  
  
“Why are you up so early?” Anna asked as she slowly got up, her head was a mess “What time is it?” She started rubbing her eyes as she got up from the bed.  
  
“It’s my first day, I can’t be late for something on my first day as queen” Elsa snapped “I suggest that you get up and ready yourself, you have to meet with our general don’t you?  
  
“But that’s only at noon” Anna whined as she stretched her body  
  
“It’s nearly half past eight, I think you’ll be just about ready when it’s noon. Also make sure some guards are with you when you leave the castle, I don’t want anything to happen to you” Elsa said “Please excuse me, I have to go and attend the meeting, it is going to start in half an hour”  
  
 Elsa left the room and hastened away to the conference room. Meanwhile Anna started to comb down her wild mess of hair as she began to get ready.

* * *

  
  
it was quarter to noon when Anna started to walk out of the castle. She was stopped by the guards who told her that they were ordered to accompany her. She tried to weasel her way out of being accompanied but the guards said that Elsa insisted and that they were under orders to accompany her at least until they met Kristoff. Anna finally agreed and they walked toward the clock tower. When they reached the clock tower they saw Kristoff waving at them. The guards took their leave as Kristoff approached.  
  
“Well someone has gotten a lot of security” Kristoff said   
  
“It was the queen’s orders, I guess she’s just worried that something might happen to me”  
  
“Anyway let’s go, my home is just on the other side of the market, Josie is probably waiting for us” Kristoff said with a smile. They set off through the market. The two exchanged stories of how growing up was for both of them, Anna told Kristoff about how Elsa and she had grown to be sisters and friends. Kristoff shared his stories of how he had felt when he first saw his daughter, the man who was a few years older than Anna almost wept tears of joy every time he mentioned his daughter.   
  
As they neared Kristoff’s home, Anna paused when she saw a somewhat familiar face in a shady closed alley; she needed to get a better look.  
  
“Hey why did you stop? We’re nearly there” Kristoff said as he turned around to look at what had stopped Anna.   
  
“Shh … I think I know that man” Anna inched forward to see who the man was. She let out a surprised gasp and said “He’s the man who accompanied the king and queen to the southern isles”  
  
“But I thought that their ship crashed and everyone was dead”  
  
“Clearly not everyone, I think we should catch him and question him” Anna said, rage was building up inside her.  
  
“Okay I’ll take care of it” Kristoff said as he walked towards the skinny man. “Excuse me, sir, you are needed at the queen’s court” The man turned to Kristoff and lunged at him with a blade at the ready. Kristoff’s reflexes were good enough to hold off the man’s blade by grasping his wrist. Kristoff was clearly the stronger man but the skinny man was a very tricky person. He clicked his heels and a blade popped out the front of his boot, he tried to strike Kristoff. However Kristoff noticed this and kicked the man’s balancing leg causing the skinny man to topple. Kristoff then punched him in the face to make sure that he would be knocked out.  
  
“What should we do with him?” Kristoff asked Anna, who was frozen in shock.  
  
“We should take him back to the castle, Elsa will want to question him, tie him up. Let’s go back to the castle” Anna said.  
  
Kristoff bought some rope from a nearby shop with the loose change he had and tied up the skinny man. He and Anna headed back toward the castle, he was sure that Josie would be worried, but for now there were bigger matters to deal with. “Were the king and queen murdered?” Kristoff thought to himself. For now, going home would have to wait.  


* * *

  
  
  
the skinny man woke up to find himself in shackles and in what seemed to be a dungeon, he saw a pair of guards standing outside his cell, he noticed that his feet were also shackled to the ground, he heard some talking outside the cell, one of the guards looked at him and then turned around to walk towards the people who were taking.  
  
  
“Your majesty, he’s coming to” The guards told whom the man assumed to be the new queen.  
  
The queen walked into view and without a word opened the cell door and go it, she then looked at the man, her face looked very calm, ‘too calm’ the man thought.  
  
“You killed my parents didn’t you?” The queen asked her voice almost cracking. The man was frozen in fright, he had heard of the queen’s powers and how she could freeze people if she wanted to. He slowly nodded. Elsa’s face grew stern; she might have killed him if Anna were not there.  
  
“Why did you do it?” Elsa questioned.   
  
“I was paid to” The man said, barely able to form the words  
  
“Who?” the queen asked  
  
“It was the red haired prince, he paid me to do it” the man spluttered out.

 

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone wondering, the incantations at Elsa's coronation are in Icelandic and roughly translates into "As she holds the holy properties, and is crowned in this holy place, I present to you... Queen Elsa of Arendelle."


End file.
